


we can never be friends

by skyguyismyguy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, F/M, Hate Sex, Office Party, Office Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, enemies to fuck buddies to lovers, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyguyismyguy/pseuds/skyguyismyguy
Summary: Rey Kenobi can't stand her coworker and deskmate Ben Solo, hatred and sexual frustration take charge.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	we can never be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reylos,  
> I’m back again this time with a reylo friends with benefits smut!  
> This is my first smut writing so I apologize in advance if it is not the best! I got the idea for this fic from the song “why are you here” by Machine Gun Kelly here’s the link to listen to while you read https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vL41VpNAv6I  
> I hope to continue writing reylo fics but I go to school full-time so it’s a struggle, I might even be back with another post tros fix-it fic for Rey and Ben!  
> I’m also on twitter actively if you want to follow @skyguyismyguy let me know your thoughts!  
> Godspeed Rebels! The force will be with us, always!

_I hate that I saw you again last night, you were with somebody and so was I._

_Met you in the bathroom at 12:05 and I fucked you again we can never be friends._

Rey Kenobi couldn’t believe she was fucking Ben Solo again, least of all at the holiday party in the women’s restroom. They couldn’t stand each other at work, Ben was her desk mate at First Order Industries. The First Order was an aircraft manufacturing company for the privately-owned companies and the Air Force. Both her and Ben worked for the accounting department, Ben constantly nitpicking her every move as they were the only two in the department. Rey handled the bookkeeping for the First Order, while Ben handled the tax planning and aviation activities. His father, Han Solo was a famous pilot and worked formerly for the Air Force. His mother, Leia Organa Solo was the governor of California, it was safe to say he got the job handed to him. Rey worked extremely hard to get everything she needed, she was an orphan and was passed around many different foster homes. 

Unfortunately for Rey, all the built-up anger inside of her towards Ben was becoming sexual frustration. The last few months it had been getting worse, she started even fantasizing about the two of them together as a couple. Eventually, enough became enough for her about nine weeks prior. Ben had neglected to fill out two aviation activities along with the tax forms to go along with. Rey was storming down from their boss Snoke’s office, her face red and wore a look that could kill. When she made it inside her and Ben’s shared office, she threw the manila envelope at the back of his head which caused Ben to turn around.

“Ben you are a fucking bastard!” Rey screamed, panting so hard that it looked like she had just run a 5K marathon.

Ben looked up at Rey confused, his brow raised which is when Rey noticed how fucking good he looked with his white dress shirt sleeves rolled up the elbows. She suddenly bent down and pulled the collar of his shirt towards her and shoved her mouth onto his. Ben reciprocated quickly to Rey’s abrupt kiss, shoving his hands into her soft brown hair. 

Rey pulled back to gain some air, “Ben I need you to fuck me on my desk right this fucking second.” 

Ben smirked at her and immediately made work of unbuttoning her blouse, while she began to unbutton his dress shirt. Ben’s mouth all over her face and sucking especially on the sensitive part of her jawline. Rey moaned, wondering why she didn’t initiate this sooner between the two of them. After they removed their shirts, Rey tugged down her pencil skirt, leaving her just in a lacey black bra and panties. She instantly made work of Ben’s black slacks, unbuttoning the top and pulling them down to his ankles quickly. Rey stared up at Ben who was only in his black Calvin Klein briefs, he was panting, lips red and wet a combination of her saliva and his own. 

Ben stared back into Rey’s eyes “are you sure you want to do this Rey?” he seemed concerned that she might change her mind. 

“Ben, please fuck me” Rey begged, this stirred Ben on to push everything off her desk with one arm sweep and place her on top, kissing her roughly. Rey moaned again and quickly Ben unclasped Rey’s bra and tossed it behind them. 

“Fuck Rey you’re fucking beautiful” Ben groaned and began to suck on her right nipple and massaging the left with his other hand. Rey pulled on Ben’s hair and finally Ben pulled his pants off all the way, kicking them towards the bra. He pulled off her soaking lace panties and threw them on top of the pants. 

“Fuck, you ready Rey?” Ben panted. 

“God yes” she moaned she was so wet and just wanted him to shove his cock inside of her. Ben pulled off his briefs and aligned his cock and slowly eased himself inside of Rey’s dripping pussy. 

“Fuck, oh fuck Ben” Rey moaned, pulling on his hair kissing him again.

“Shit Rey, you’re so fucking tight” Ben growled, pushing his cock inside her farther. 

“Faster” Rey whimpered squeezing her eyes shut, Ben moved faster the only sounds being their skin slapping together and their joint pants and moans. Ben’s thrusts start to become a little sloppier, he grabs Rey’s thin, tanned thighs allowing himself to shove his dick deeper inside of her. 

He hits her g-spot, causing Rey to cry out “Ben right there don’t fucking stop.” Ben lets go of Rey’s right thigh to find Rey’s clit, his long fingers rub it in rough circles. 

“Ben!” she cries out more, her hands pull on his black locks and she feels the warm breath go back and forth between them. 

Ben groans out “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer Rey, you’re so fucking warm and tight on my dick right now.” Rey has tears pricking in the corner of her eyes, sex has never felt this fucking good before. Ben repeatedly hits her g-spot and Rey knows what feeling is coming next, only it’s stronger than she’s ever known before. Her vision becomes blurry and her pussy is throbbing so hard. 

“Ben” she screams out and shortly after he groans out her name, spilling his hot cum inside of her pussy. He keeps his cock inside of her for a few more minutes, both are trying to catch their breath. Ben rests his head on Rey’s shoulder, while she leans into his chest. They both look up and stare into each other’s eyes, knowing nothing is going to be the same between them again. 

That was nine weeks ago, she and Ben are still fucking each other, everywhere. Sometimes she will text him to come over to her apartment and vice versa. They fuck everywhere, their office, the supply closet and one time out of desperation and hate, they fucked on Hux’s desk. Rey is starting to stare off at the Holiday Party, it’s a week before Christmas and she’s engaging in a boring conversation with coworker Snap Wexley. She easily spots Ben across the room, Bazine Netal is talking to him and stroking her hand up and down Ben’s muscular arm. Ben is already looking at Rey, knowing what they both want right now. He makes an excuse to Bazine about needing to top off his drink and he would be back. Rey waits about two minutes after Ben disappears, before making an excuse to Snap about needing to use the ladies’ room. She does go into the ladies’ room, but she knows that Ben is in there waiting for her in the handicapped stall. She sets her drink down on a random desk and quickly makes her way inside. 

Rey opens the door to the stall, Ben looks up smirking at her “couldn’t last one day, could you sweetheart?” 

Rey rolls her eyes and smirks “Just shut up Solo” and shoves the stall door closed and locks it, pouncing on Ben. 

Approximately twenty minutes later, Rey is adjusting her dress in the stall, while Ben is rebuttoning his dress shirt. 

“Rey” he speaks softly “I know this might be bad timing, but I wanted to ask you something.” 

Rey turns around to face him “Yeah Ben? Is this about our tax reports again?” she laughs, thinking it would be a bit of an odd time to bring them up. 

“No Rey, I was wondering well… if you would want to go on a date sometime.” 

Rey paused while trying to put her black high heel back on, almost falling over. Ever the gentleman, Ben caught her in his arms before she could fall over in the bathroom stall. Rey looked up at Ben, he looks nervous, but he has a look on his face that makes the butterflies in her tummy fly around. No one has looked at her that way before, Ben looks at Rey like she is the light in the darkness. In a way that no words would ever need to be spoken between them again, the love in his eyes was enough. Rey smiles, hazel eyes glistening with happiness and most of all hope that both would never be alone again. 

“Sure Ben, after all, we can never be friends.” 


End file.
